1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new compositions in the nature of intravenous solutions useful for treating cardiovascular diseases, as well as the method of intravenously infusing the composition solution into the blood of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known fact that, in the United States, heart disease and associated maladies and disfunctions are a primary cause of death. Two types of diseases significantly contributing to the high mortality rate attributed to heart disease are arteriosclerosis and atherosclerosis. The first of these diseases is characterized by abnormal thickening and hardening of the arterial walls, while the second is characterized by the deposition of fatty substances in and fibrosis of the inner layer of the arteries. Numerous attempts have been made at successfully treating both these diseases such as, for example, medication, diet control and regulation, exercise, and even surgery. Within the area of treatment by medication, the medicament often administered does not actually treat the condition, but attempts to maintain the blood in a fluid state by inhibiting coagulation. Heparin is oftentimes administered for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,831, discloses a composition suitable for this purpose. A related disclosure concerning an article of manufacture for instant release of anti-aggregation and non-thrombogenic agents to biological media is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,656. Other methods and compositions for the treatment of venous deficiencies and blemishes are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,705 and 4,039,665. However, it should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,665 actually calls for treatment with heparin as a sclerosing agent. Clearly then, while the use of heparin is recognized as an anticoagulant, its use for actually treating a sclerotic condition is contraindicated.
Accordingly, it is clear that there is a great need in the art for an effective treatment medication and method not only for enabling the body to deal with the deleterious effects of sclerosis, but more importantly for actually treating and reducing the sclerotic condition. Of course, such a composition must be suitable for administering to humans, and it would be further desirable if the composition could be administered using relatively simple and safe techniques.